


Super Glue Fiasco

by PuerileTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibiromano shenanigans, Gen, Super glue, like at all, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuerileTrash/pseuds/PuerileTrash
Summary: Chibiromano decides to mess around with super glue one boring afternoon.





	Super Glue Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from fanfiction.net  
> Gracias to my brobro Ricardo for being my Cuba inspiration!

“Dammit! Isn’t there anything good to do in this house?!” Chibiromano complained as he rifled through the closets in Spain’s house. He looked at dresses, suits, all types of clothing that it seemed Spain had kept throughout his life. At this rate, playing dress up was his only option. “AS FUCKING IF! I am not Veneziano!” He muttered to himself as he wandered into another room. A desk in the corner drew his attention, and he wandered towards it. Opening the first drawer, he dug through it. Nothing much in there, just some boring old papers. He moved onto the next one.

“Ohhh, what’s this?” He pulled out what looked like a small tube and examined it. “Super Glue?” Turning the tube over to examine the back, he read aloud. “Fast drying, ultra-strong adhesive.” Romano smiled mischievously to himself, slipping the tube into his pocket and leaving the room. Opening a wardrobe he’d been through earlier, he grabbed some of the coins inside and pocketed them.

“That tomato bastard will PAY for my boredom!” he laughed to himself at his sudden genius, running down the hall to the big sitting room. He settled himself down on the carpet, looking at the pattern woven into it. It WAS such a nice carpet… But that would make his revenge sweeter. Pulling the tube of glue out of his pocket, he squeezed some onto a coin, then pressed it down onto the carpet. After several minutes of mischievous laughter and several more coins glued to the carpet, the door to the room opened.

“HOLA, HERMANO!” A loud voice shouted as the person entered the room. Oh, it was just Cuba. Romano relaxed and went back to gluing down the coins. He wasn’t worried in the slightest about him. Cuba noticed Romano on the floor and walked over to him. “Ah! What is the little niño doing today?” Romano just looked up at him and glued another coin down defiantly. 

“Eh? What’s this? You know, España will get mad at you if he sees what you’re doing to his money and carpet.” The Italian stayed silent, looking up at the happy nation’s face, before gluing another down. “It’s your skin, niño.” Cuba turned away and walked towards the door.

“I know he’ll get mad. Why the fuck do you think I’m DOING this?” He finally spoke up from his spot on the floor.

“I’m sure you have your reasons, but just be careful with that glue, you might glue your fingers together.” And with that he left the room. 

“HA! Stupid Cuba, he thinks I’m dumb enough to do something like that. I know just what I’m doing with this glue!” He rubbed his nose absentmindedly then quickly reached for the tube again. 

“OUCH! Ch-che cosa-?!” His finger was somehow stuck to his nose! “Oh.. Oh no… MERDA!!!” He screeched. Cuba had been right. “No! It was that bastard’s fault for distracting me! Th-this wouldn’t have happened otherwise!” He tried to pull his finger and face apart, whimpering when he couldn’t. “Dammit! Am I going to be stuck like this the rest of my life?” He whimpered on the floor, a feeling of dread overtaking him. 

“M-maybe I can wash this shit off!” Romano ran to the bathroom and washed at his face with his free hand, to no avail. “Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!” He kicked the wall in the bathroom and sobbed. 

There was nothing else he could do… He had to ask for help.

~~~~~~

“SPAGNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” He wailed, running into the Spaniard’s office and crying. 

Spain looked up from his papers in shock. He hadn’t heard Romano cry this way in years! Something must be seriously wrong! 

“What’s wrong, Romano?” He quickly stood up and hurried over to the small nation, taking the hands off his face to look him in the eye— Or trying to. One of the hands wouldn’t come off! 

“Que? Why is your hand stuck to your face?” Spain looked at him carefully, not missing the both frightened and guilty look on his adoptee’s face. He adopted a stern tone. “Romano, how did this happen?” 

Romano sniffed and started sobbing. “I WAS USING SUPERGLUE TO GLUE COINS ON THE CARPET, CUBA DISTRACTED ME, AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW MY FUCKING HAND IS STUCK TO MY FACE!” 

“You were doing WHAT?” Spain looked at him with mixed expressions of disappointment and anger, not unlike a parent who just watched their child break a vase. “And Cuba was there? And he didn’t STOP you?!”

“I’m SORRY! I won’t do it again!” The tears streaming down Romano’s face were enough to soften Spain’s anger. He knelt down to hug the child and wipe his tears away. 

“You CAN fix this, can’t you?” The panic in his voice was unmistakable.

Suddenly the ridiculousness of the whole thing hit Spain; Romano, with his finger glued to his nose, panicked and crying, afraid he would be stuck that way forever. Unable to hold it back, he started laughing into the child’s shoulder, ignoring his indignation. 

“Well?” Romano pouted as the Spaniard continued laughing at him.

“Si.. I can!” The man led Romano out of the room.

THIS is a story for family, he thought as he laughed to himself. Well, at least Romano wouldn’t go near glue again for a while.


End file.
